berserkfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Eclipse
thumbEs un raro suceso (también llamado por Void "festival nocturno" o "ceremonia del advenimiento demoníaco") realizado cada 216 años por los miembros de la Mano de Dios donde se realiza un banquete entre Apóstoles para nombrar a un nuevo miembro de este grupo todopoderoso. Se realiza en las mismas circunstancias en las que un Apóstol invoca a la Mano de Dios, con el poseedor del Beherit carmesí (el "Huevo del Conquistador") estando en una situación límite. Sin embargo, este caso es especial, ya que el individuo es elegido con un Beherit diferente de los otros. Es entonces cuando los Apóstoles leales a la Mano de Dios se reúnen para tener un festín con el sacrificio, que suele ser en masa tras ser marcado con el Estigma del Maldito. Se crea un punto de intersección temporal entre el Plano Material y el astral, de donde es casi imposible escapar con vida: de ocurrir, el individuo quedaría entre ambos mundos, permaneciendo en el material mientras las criaturas demoníacas le perseguirían para tomar su festín prometido. El escogido se transforma en miembro de la Mano de Dios, con sus poderes y limitaciones. El último Eclipse que se realizó fue poco después de que Guts y los demás pudieran rescatar a Griffith después de que lo torturaran durante un año entero. En este acontecimiento murieron la mayoría de los miembros de la banda a excepción de Guts, Casca y Rickert, quien gracias a la ayuda de el Caballero de la Calavera pudo sobrevivir al ataque de otros Apóstoles a la cuadrilla antes del suceso. Al término de este, Griffith pasó a convertirse en Femto como miembro de la Mano de Dios. El origen de los demás miembros (Void, Ubik, Conrad y Slan) es desconocido y también se desconocen las circunstancias que les llevaron a convertirse en estos seres. Asimismo, existe un hecho semejante, la Ceremonia de Encarnación, por la cual un miembro de la Mano de Dios toma un cuerpo capaz de interactuar con el plano material. Curiosidades * Es posible que otro Eclipse ocurriera en Wyndham (la capital de Midland), relacionándose con su destrucción y con los restos con el Estigma del Maldito al fondo de la Torre del Renacimiento. * Según la descripción en inglés dada en Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage, el Eclipse, llamado también la "Ceremonia de la Condenación", es un suceso en el que además de marcar el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la Mano de Dios, los "Discípulos" (una traducción posible para el término japonés de "Apóstoles") realizan sacrificios en una orgía de sangre y miedo para acelerar la transmigración de los inocentes. * Es posible que los años que pasan durante cada Eclipse sean una alusión al doble de 108 (un número importante en el budismo) o 6 elevado al cubo (siendo 666 el "número de la Bestia" según el libro del Apocalipsis de la Biblia). * La canción "Blood Sacrifice" del grupo Witchaven es una referencia al Eclipse y lo que ocurre en este. Lo mismo ocurre con la canción "Bejerith", del grupo Bejerit (la portada de su primer disco, "Hellgate", hace alusión al Eclipse y el nacimiento de Guts) y "Berserk" de Tanooki Suit (esta última escrita bajo el punto de vista de Guts). La canción "Eclipse" de Battle Beast no solo habla de lo que ocurre en el Eclipse a los miembros de la Cuadrilla y la posterior reacción de Guts, sino que su vídeo con letras muestra una viñeta del manga con Guts durante un breve momento. El grupo Beast in Black (del que toma parte Anton Kabanen, ex miembro de Battle Beast) lanzó un primer disco llamado Berserker, que posee varias canciones que aluden a la franquicia y al Eclipse, tales como "The Fifth Angel" (sobre el nacimiento de Femto y la violación de Casca) y "Hell for All Eternity" (la cual también alude a la Idea del Mal). La canción "The Eclipse" del grupo EverRise trata de este acontecimiento, la ascensión de Femto a la Mano de Dios al ofrecer Griffith el sacrificio y este ser marcado, siendo devorado por los apóstoles. También menciona la violación de Casca, al Caballero de la Calavera tomando a Casca y Guts (ahora permaneciendo en el Intersticio), la venganza de Guts como Guerrero Negro en perecución de los apóstoles y al Halcón de la Luz. * El vídeo de la canción "Black Sun on the Horizon", del grupo Gunship, hace alusión al primer anime de Berserk y al Eclipse en particular. La portada del disco "Dark All Day". se asemeja a la llegada de los Apóstoles al Eclipse. Asimismo, en el vídeo del sencillo que da nombre al disco, uno de los instrumentos lleva el Estigma del Maldito. Galería Torbellino.jpg|La puerta al Eclipse Eclipse1.jpg 0000000borkoff.jpg Schierke llega al recuerdo del Eclipse de Guts (anime).png|Schierke encuentra los recuerdos del Eclipse en la mente de Guts. Categoría:Acontecimientos